Imprint or Not?
by bookluver4ever35
Summary: Follow Bella as she discovers the world of Vampires and Werewolves. The only thing holding her back from her soul mate is her past. Can she make it through with the help of family and friends?
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. That all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!

Chapter 1: The Reunion

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 17 and going to live with my dad, Charlie, and my brother, Embry.

"I love you mom,and I promise to e-mail you everyday." I said to a sobbing Renee.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" my mom asked.

"I'm positive mom," I told her.

"By Bella, I love you!"

"I love you to mom," I called as I boarded the plane to Port Angeles.

Three hours later I was heading off the plane to get my luggage when I heard someone yelling, "Hey Bells, over here!"

I turned around to find my dad along with 9 huge shirtless guys. "Daddy!" I yelled as I ran and jumped

into his arms. "I missed you so much!" I cried into his shirt. "Aw Bells, I missed you too," he said.

"Gosh Bella-bean, I feel so loved right now." one of the guys said, as two others agreed with him and the rest just chuckled.

I finally looked up from bring against my dad's chest to see who said it when I spotted him.

"Em?" I whispered in awe. "Yepp." he said popping the "p." I squealed as I jumped out of my dad's arms to hug my little brother. "Did you forget about us Bellarina?" Two of the guys asked. I couldn't tell who they were until I looked up into one of their faces and recognition flooded my face.

"Jakeybear, Quillykins!" I yelled as they pouted at me for using their old nicknames while the rest of the guys laughed their asses off.

"Anybody gonna introduce me to the rest of these doofusses?" I asked no one in particular.

"Hey! We are not doofusses!" Some of the guys yelled.

"Well if you hang out with these three idiots, then in my book you are a doofus." I explained

"Well Bella-bean, even if we are idiots, then you are a doofus as well because you not only hang out with us, but you LOVE us! So beat that." Embry exclaimed.

"Hmph!"

"So anyway, these doofusses over here are Paul, Sam, Jared, Seth, and Brady and his twin brother Collin." Jake introduced.

But I was no longer listening, since I was to busy staring into the Godlike creature's eyes. They were like deep pools of chocolate that I never wanted to escape from.

AN: I know it is short and sorta cliffy, but I wanted to see if you guys like it so far and think I should continue on with the story. So review please. The next chapter should be up sometime this week!


	2. Chapter 2: Wolves and Imprinting

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners, including Stephanie Meyer!

Chapter Two: Wolves and Imprinting?

I finally came out of my reverie to find a hand right in my face and Jake yelling, " Bells! Yoo-hooo, anybody in there?" I decided to gross him out, so I licked his hand. That, however was the most idiotic thing I have ever done in my life. "Ewww! Jake when was the last time you washed your hands?"

"Now that you mention it Bells, I don't even remember the last time I washed my hands." He was smirking though, so I knew that I was safe from getting any diseases anytime soon.

"Well now that the show is over, let's head back to the house guys." Charlie finally spoke.

"I couldn't agree more." I said.

The ride home was filled with laughter and bad singing. I also learned never to let Paul pick the radio station again, because the whole way home we were listening to lady Gaga. The worst part was the fact that Paul actually tried singing along to some of her songs. Let's just say that as soon as I get home, I'm burning all of my Lady Gaga CD's.

Once we got home, the guys all went to the living room to play video games while went upstairs to unpack. It took me almost three hours to all of clothes and things unpacked. Then, I went downstairs to get a head start on dinner. Gosh knows that Embry and Charlie can't cook to save their lives. I don't know how they survived all these years without me here to cook for them. "Guys, how many of you are staying for dinner?" I yelled walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

I heard a chorus of "yeses", so I went into the living room to get a head count. Immediately, I realized people were missing. I counted again and again until I realized which two people were missing. "Guys, where are Embry and Seth?" I questioned. All I got was a mumble from Quil in return. "What? I can't hear you Quil."

"I said they are on pat- I mean they went to the grocery store. Yes that's it. Right guys? They went to the grocery store."

"Uhuh is that so Quil? What did they need to go fetch from the grocery store"

He sat there thinking until all of a sudden I heard wolves howl in the distance. The guys all stiffened, then they stood up and started leaving. Before Jake left, he told me to lock all the doors and windows and get started on dinner, and that they would be back soon. I sat there for a few minutes thinking about what could have gone wrong to make all of them leave so suddenly. And where were Embry and Seth? And what was up with those wolves howling so close to the house? Tons of questions were flying around my head as I started making dinner. I was almost done with the salad I was making, when the answer came to me. They were wolves! I don't know how I knew that but I had a feeling in my gut that my assumption was correct. I decided to wait until after dinner to start the interrogation.

Shortly after, the boys all came walking back in the house, including Seth and my brother. We sat down and had a quiet dinner. No one talked, so all you could here was the slurping a spaghetti and the clinking of forks and glasses.

After dinner, we all went and sat in the living room. I decided that then was the right time to start asking questions to find out whether or not my assumption was correct. "So guys, where did you go all of a sudden?" They all mumbled different responses, so I figured I'd move on and see what happens. "Ok and where were you and Seth when all of the guys heard the wolves howl and suddenly left?" This question I directed right at my brother. It was totally silent, and I was getting pissed because no one was giving me a straight answer. "Cut the crap guys, I haven't even been home one day and I've already figured out your secret." This time Sam smirked and said, "Tell us oh wise one, what do you think our secret is?" "Your wolves." I stated calmly. Now it was my turn to smirk as all of the guys looked at me with shocked expressions. "How did you figure it out Bellerina?" Jakey asked me. "Simple I thought about the wolves howling and then thought over all of our tribe's legends to see if any of them had to do with wolves. Then I put two and two together, and waited until just now when you showed me that my assumption was correct."

"Yay, now I don't have to hide anything from you sis!" Embry yelled jumping up and down like a little girl on Christmas. Eventually, Jake and Quil joined in with him. But the surprising part was when Seth joined in and got me thinking again.

"You guys aren't telling me something." I accused.

"Wow she's perceptive." I heard Jared mumble, followed by a smacking sound and an,"Ow what the hell was that for?"

"Um you see Bella, there's this thing that us wolves do. It's called imprinting, and it is when you find you soulmate. It's like nothing else in the world matters matters but that person, she is your other half, and you will be whatever she needs and needs. Whether that is a big brother, a best friend, or even a lover," Sam explained to me.

Ahh I get it now! "Let me guess, Seth imprinted on me, didn't he?" I was once again met with a room full of shocked faces.

AN: Sorry I haven't been updating and just to warn you, I might not update till next week. And even if I do, the chapter will be short. This is because next Thursday, June 17th, I start finals. Evan though I have half days next Thursday- the following Friday I will be too busy studying to update really long chapters. The good news is that once I get out of school for the summer on June 25th I will be free to update as often as I like. So please bare with me for two more weeks while I finish school for the year. Thanks and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Secret!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners, including Stephanie Meyer!

Chapter 3: Secret!

"Holy shit Bells are you superwoman or something?" Jared asked, earning a glare from Jake, Quil, Embry, and of course Seth.

"No Jared, superwoman isn't real." I explained like I was talking to a three year old. "Besides, it doesn't matter what you guys are or if I'm bound to Seth by some mythical thing. All I have to say is that I'm happy Seth imprinted on me but I don't know if I'm ready for a serious relationship yet." I said before realizing I had already given too much of my secret away.

"What do you mean by that Bells?" Paul asked me with curiosity, while Seth looked at me with hurt in his eyes, probably thinking that I was rejecting the imprint. "I mean that, well, you see," I stuttered. I was torn between telling them all about my past and the other reason why I had really come home, and keeping it a secret for as long as I could. I finally decided that while I didn't want them to pity me, I didn't want them upset with me for not telling them even more. I was trying to think of a good way to start my story when Jared exclaimed, "Just spit it out already Bells! It can't be that bad, can it?"

"You have no idea." I muttered under my breath, even though I'm positive that he heard it. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you guys." And then I started pulling off my shirt. After it was off, I began to undo the buttons on my jeans when Paul yelled, "Bella! Save that for when you and Seth really get it on! I love you but not like that! More like the little sis that I never had." The rest of the guys mumbled their agreements except for Seth, who was gazing at me with so much love in his eyes, that I started unconsciously moving forward until I was practically on his lap. When I realized this, I blushed as red as a tomato. Then, I became annoyed with all of them. They wanted to hear my secret didn't they? "I thought you guys wanted to know about my secret. Well, this is the best way to tell you guys about what has happened to me." At last, I got my jeans undone and they fell to the floor along with my top and socks. All that I was left in were my bra and panties which, I might add, were a matching set that was navy blue with lace on them. The guys all stared at my scars, and I started to feel uncomfortable, so I ran into Seth's arms and hid my face against his chest until one of the guys broke the silence.

"Oh my god Bells, what happened to you honey?" Jake asked.

"I'll only tell you guys if you promise not to judge me and think differently of me, ok?" I asked all of them. They all nodded, so I continued, while still sitting in Seth's lap.

"I was 14 when it all started. I was in the woods hiking with some of my friends one afternoon, when all of a sudden, we heard a noise. We drew straws to pick the person who would go check out the noise, and of course, I was the person who ended up doing it. As I drew closer to the noise, I noticed two figures. One of them was a guy who looked to be about 18, and he was holding what looked like a dead girl in his arms. He had pale skin, blond hair, and blood red eyes. He must have sensed me or something though, because all of a sudden, he dropped the girl, and ran to me. He covered my mouth before I could scream for help, and told me that if I was quiet, he wouldn't hurt me friends or family. This of course, made me shut up very quickly. He threw me onto his back and starting running to his house. It looked normal for the most part, until we got to his bedroom, that had a bed with a metal frame and rope on the floor. He tied my arms and legs to the bed posts and tore off my clothes. Then, he took a whip and started beating me with it. After I was nice and bloody, he decided to rape me." By now I was sobbing into Seth's shoulder and he was rubbing soothing circles on my back and arms. "Anyway, continuing on." I said once I could speak a little clearer. " He kept me hostage for a year and a half, torturing me with anything that he could find. Lit cigarettes, broken glass, his bare hands, and one day he even shot me in the leg with a gun because I was crying. It was the same everyday, he would torture me for a few hours, then rape me until I bled. One time he even got me pregnant! He would always feed me just enough to keep me alive and only gave me water once every other day. I was always tied up to the bed, and when I had to go to the bathroom, he would untie me, and then tie my hands behind my back before I was even allowed in the bathroom. Hell, I wasn't even allowed to shower. Instead, he would give me a sponge bath once a week. And on my birthday, he decided to feed me a good meal and skip right to raping me instead of torturing me. Finally, the cops came to his house one day and found me bleeding and crying, tied to the bed naked. They tried arresting him countless times after that day, but he would always escape from jail. When it had been one year that I had been held hostage at his house, he told me his name and what he really was. I turns out that his name is Jamie, and he is a vampire. That's how I knew you guys were werewolves, Jamie told me that I smelled different one day, and it got me wondering as to why that was. It turns out that I have werewolf blood in me." By the time I finished my story, the guys were shaking so badly that all of them went outside to phase, so that they wouldn't hurt me.

An hour later, they were all sitting in the living room again, just staring at me."Well?" I questioned.

"Damn! You are officially, the bravest, most selfless person I know." Quil said with a sad smile.

The rest of the back agreed wholeheartedly. "And that Seth, is why I'm willing to give us a try, but we are going to go slow."

"Really Bella! Thank you so much!" Seth was so excited he started bouncing up and down. "Down boy, heal!" I said laughing at him. He just pouted at me. I couldn't take it anymore, those lips were begging me kiss them. I finally gave in and shocked the whole pack by kissing Seth on the lips. He didn't respond for a second, but then he got really into it. Mhmmmm, his lips were so soft and he tasted so good! The pack then burst out laughing, so I broke away from Seth to give them a look of confusion. "What?"

"Bella-bean, you just told Seth that you wanted to take it slow, and then you attacked his lips!" Embry said, breathless from laughing, while the rest of the pack was still rolling around on the floor laughing their asses off.

"If you guys don't stop laughing at me right now, then I will not feed any of you for a week!" I threatened. They immediately shut up and Seth just smirked at me. "Oh no, not you too babe, what did I do now" I asked him while using his pout.

"First of all babe, you stole my pout. Second, that was the best kiss I have ever received, and I've kissed a lot of girls." Seth Said with a knowing smirk. I smacked him upside the head and asked "How many girls are we talking about exactly Seth?"

"Oh you know, a lot." I glared at him.

"Chill babe, that was actually my first kiss. Ever since I first phased, I've been waiting to imprint before

I go to far with a girl."

"Well that's a relief." I sighed.

"Were you really that jealous babe?"

"No! I just..." I trailed off not knowing what to say, while a blush spread across my cheeks.

We must have forgotten that the pack was still in the room with us because the next thing I knew, I was being pulled into a group hug with Seth and me in the middle. "What did you break?" I asked suspiciously. The boys only ever used to do this if they were going to get in trouble, or they wanted something from me. They all gave me innocent looks, but Sam's stomach gave them all away when it growled.

"Aw, are the little wolves hungry?" I cooed.

They all growled at me, and I just laughed. " You should know by now, that all you guys had to do was tell me you were hungry and I would have made some food for you. Especially you Em!"

"I know, I just thought it would be fun to all have a group hug again. It hasn't been the same without you here Bella-bean."

"Ok, now that story time is done, I'm going to go see what food I can make for you guys." They all cheered, and I just laughed and walked into the kitchen to look for ingredients. " I'm gonna make some of my homemade chocolate cake. K guys?" I yelled. I then heard some of the boys ask Jake why his mouth was watering, and he told them that my chocolate cake was so good, he fell in love with it the first time he tried it.

"Thanks Jakeybear, and just for that, you get extra."

"Whoo-hooo"

I went back into the kitchen and made 5 chocolate cakes. After they cooled down and I frosted them, we all sat down at the table to eat. I looked around at my family, and it was then that I realized everything was going to be ok after all.

AN: What did you guys think? I have homework to do and finals to study for, so this chapter is going to be all that I post for the next few days. Unless I can get Chapter 4 done before Monday, which is highly unlikely. And even if I do get it done, I will not post if until I get at least 5 reviews on my story. I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, but I want your feedback on what you like about it, and maybe even how I could improve the story. Don't worry about how little action there is in the story right now, a new character is going to appear within the next few chapters, and they are going to put a little spin on how life is in the little town of LaPush. Thanks and please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Life Isn't Always Easy!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

Chapter Four: Life Can't Always Be Easy!

It had been three weeks since I moved back to La Push, and I was loving life. That is, until Embry came into my room and ruined it by saying, "Come on Bella-bean, GET UP! It's time to go to school."

"Ugh go away." I groaned while throwing a pillow at him. He just chuckled and walked out of my room. How can someone be so happy at 6am? Especially since the reason we have to get up so early is so that we can go to school and listen to teachers lecture and give us shit for texting in class. Well I for one am glad that at least I have a ton of huge-ass werewolves that are going to be in school with me. Oh, and one sexy werewolf that I like to call my boyfriend! Yepp, you heard me correctly, I said that Seth is my boyfriend! It all started last Friday at the bonfire.

_The elders had just finished telling the legends, and Seth asked me to go fro a walk with him. "Sure Seth." so we started walking down the beach, when we suddenly stopped at a piece of drift wood. Seth and I sat down and were completely silent. He had been quiet all night and I was just waiting for him to tell me what's wrong. "Bella, I know that you just moved back here three weeeks ago, and we have only been dating for two weeks, but will you be my girlfriend?" He asked while looking me in the eyes. I was starting to get teary eyed, and I knew that if I didn;t answer him soon. He'd take it the wrong way. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Seth!" I said softly, and then game a sweet, yet passionate kiss._

So anyway, I threw on some skinny jeans and a Hollister v-neck shirt. Then, I did my makeup, and quickly straightened my hair. "Come on Embry, we're going to be late for school." I yelled running downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a granola bar. Just then, I looked into the living room to see the whole pack on the floor laughing! "What?" I asked confused.

"It was just a joke Bells, it's only Sunday." Jake said , trying to get his breath back from laughing so hard. My eye started twitching and immediately everyone shut up and stopped laughing.

"You mean to tell me, that I got up at 6am and rushed to get dressed to go to school, only to be told it's Sunday?" I asked in a deathly quiet voice. Jake, Quil, and Embry cringed when I said that, because they knew that I was beyond furious, and there was going to be hell to pay in a little while.

"Yea pretty much." Paul said. He had never seen this side of me before, and I'm sure that after today, none of the boys would ever do anything like this again. "Come on Bells, we were just trying to have some fun, don't be mad babe." Seth piped up. Jake then decided that now was a good time to tell everyone that they should be scared and run away screaming in fear, because I am a cruel, heartless, bitch when people get me this mad.

"So that's what you think of me then, Jake?" I asked in my best bitchy voice. "Ummmm," was his genius reply. "Well if that's what you think, then the rest of the pack must agree," I mused. "This means that I will have to punish you all. So, I will not feed any of you for a week at minimum, and Seth. No kissing, hugging, hand holding, basically no touching for a week and a half.

"But babe!" Seth whined

"Do you wanna make it two weeks? I didn't think so, now go outside and do something that doesn't involve me having to call the police to arrest you guys." I said to all of them. Just then, my phone started playing a ring that I wall all too familiar with.

_**California Gurls by: Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dog**_

California girls

We're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot

We'll melt your popsicle

Ooooooh Oh Ooooooh

California girls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got in on lock

West coast represent

Now put your hands up

Oooooh Oh Oooooooh

Sex on the beach

We got sand in our stilettos

We freak

In my jeep

Snoop Doggy Dog on the stereo (oh oh)

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

to the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Ooooooh Oh Oooooh

I ran and fearfully picked up my cell phone. "Hello?" I whispered. "Hello Isabella, you didn't really think that you could hide from me, did you? I'll get you back in my arms and away from those mutts if it's the last thing I do." Jamie said, then hung up.

I ran outside and into Seth's arms crying. The no touching policy completely forgotten about.

"Shhhhh, what's wrong babe?" Seth asked while the guys looked at me with confused looks.

"Jamie, he found me." I sobbed. "And now he's going to do whatever it takes to get me back. What are we going to do?"

Seth and the rest of the pack growled. "He's never going to get my sister, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep her safe." Embry declared. "Let's go inside and discuss how to keep her safe. She is the imprint of Seth, and a little sister to the rest of us, and we are not going to let Jamie take her without a fight." Sam said. "Awww I love you guys!" I cried. "We love you too Bells." And with that being said, we went inside to start planning.

AN: I posted this chapter because I was sick of waiting for people to review. The frustrating this is, I know that people are reading the story, because almost everyday I get an e-mail from fanfiction saying that so and so added me as one of their favorite authors. Or so and so just added my story to their favorite story list. So on that note, I will not be reviewing for a while. It is my last week of school this week, and then I am going on vacation for like a week and a half. I don't know when I'll be updating next. But please, please, pretty please, review, because I love writing on fanfiction but I never know how to improve this story, because no one ever gives me feedback. What I'm trying to say, is that whether it's a short review saying it's a great story or that you don't like the story, or a long review filled with constructive criticism saying how to improve the story, it's still important to me. :) Thanks for being patient with me and review please!


End file.
